Business expenses are the cost of carrying on a trade or business. Tax agencies and employers provide a mechanism for the person or entity having the cost of the business expense to have the business expense be reimbursed or to at least deduct the cost of the business expense from income. Some business expenses, such as restaurant meals with clients, have receipts for the expense and, thus, are easy to track. Other business expenses, such as mileage, may be more challenging.